1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-sensitive transferring recording medium and more particularly, to a heat-sensitive transferring recording medium used for a heat-sensitive transferring recording apparatus such as thermal facsimile and thermal printer.
2. Related Background Art
Non-impact type heat-sensitive recording systems have recently drawn public attention since they have the advantages of decreased noise and easy handling. The conventional heat-sensitive recording systems are free from noise and do not need any development and fixation, and the handling is easy, but do suffer from problems of falsification and storage.
In order to solve such problems, there have been proposed heat-sensitive transferring recording methods which comprise forming a heat melting ink layer on a substrate and superimposing a receiving paper (recording paper) on the heat melting ink layer, heating the substrate with a thermal head, and melting the heat melting ink layer to transfer the melted portion of the heat melting ink layer to a receiving paper composed of a plain paper.
However, these heat-sensitive transferring recording methods suffer from the following problems. That is, though good print can be obtained when the degree of smoothness of the receiving paper composed of a plain paper is high, uneveness of the surface of the receiving paper results in that there are some portions contacting the receiving paper and some portions not contacting the receiving paper when the degree of smoothness of the receiving paper is low, for example, Bekk smoothness is 50 sec. or less, and as a result, the transferring efficiency becomes low to form voids and lower the sharpness. Moreover, the fluidity of the heat melting ink is so high that the heat melting ink penetrates the receiving paper and reaches the inside, resulting in lower density. Therefore, good print can not be produced.